1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in a groove mill and more specifically to a tool insert mounting to provide an indexable insert arrangement for axially spaced and circumferentially staggered inserts for more effectively milling grooves for snap rings, O-rings and the like in the interior surface of a bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present day practice, a groove or grooves are formed in the interior of a bore by the use of a single point recessing tool or a small saw mounted on an arbor. These arrangements and procedures are relatively slow and inefficient in operation and are subject to inaccuracies since the tool or saw may be subject to deflection when forced into engagement with the workpiece.